sick as as a dog
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sirius isn't feeling well. can anything be done for him? sorry about the summary and i own nothing r&r please
1. Chapter 1

The first light of the morning shone through the window, giving light to the boys' dormitories, which had been darkened from the night before.

Inside several boys, asleep at the moment would soon be awakened by the sound of the a flock of phoenix flying over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the phoenix sang their songs three boys have just woken up. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter sat up quickly looking at the clock. Eight O'clock, They gasped.

'We're late' James cried jumping out of bed and hurrying to pull on his school robes over his night clothes. The other boys followed, before running to the fourth bed and began to shake the boy who coughed violently. The boys looked at each other. Sirius Black sat up slowly, breathing very hard.

James sat down on the bed beside his friend. 'Pads, are you alright?' Sirius gave James the sad puppy look and said quietly and quite simply ⌠fine■ before attempting to get out of bed. As he stood up his head began to spin and he dropped back onto the edge of the bed. Remus stepped forward putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder. 'Maybe you should get back into bed' he suggested. 'Remus, I'm fine, I just got up a little too fast that's all.' Sirius insisted, trying again but having the same results.

'Alright Pads, lie down' James and Remus said together. 'Honest Prongs, I 'll be fine' Sirius said rather sternly and out of breath.'Sirius , get back into bed or it's to the hospital wing.!' James warned. He couldn't let Sirius see he was worried. Remus sat next to Sirius on the bed and put his hand on his friend's head and gasped. 'Padfoot, I think you should go up to the hospital wing anyway you've got an awful fever.'

'Rem, I am fine we really need to get to class before McGonagall takes points off us for being late' Sirius insisted swaying a bit as he stood up. James sighed and against their better judgment, Remus and James agreed to allow Sirius to accompany them to class. They rushed into the transfiguration classroom taking their seats quickly. Sirius breathing hard the whole way. Inside, the students' attention was focused on their teacher who had stopped teaching and was now looking at the four boys. 'Mister Potter are y- Mister Black, are you alright?' She had noticed that he seemed more pale as he swayed in his chair. Sirius smiled 'Fine professor' She gave him a disbelieving glare and turned back to her teaching.

The class went on for what seemed to Sirius several hours, he found it hard to pay attention to the lesson. He sat through most of the lesson in a daze and when the lesson was finally over, Sirius stood up from his seat and grabbed on to James for support. James practically dragged him down the hall but this time to the Hospital Wing. 'Set him down here' Madame Pomfrey motioned the bed closest to her office.

James did as directed and put his friend gently on the bed. 'Now leave you will be late for your next class' She said now looking through her potions and turning back to Sirius with a bottle. 'But Madame Pomfrey, couldn't we stay for just a bit, until you know what's wrong with him?' James begged. 'Mr. Potter, you must understand he needs rest and I believe you all know what Mr. Black is like around others.' She explained.

' What are his symptoms before you go though, He's having a hard time breathing I can see that already but is there anything else I need to know?' James explained about Sirius's cough and that it was all he knew about so she turned to the boy now lying down on the bed. Who explained that he had been having an upset stomach for a few days but had no vomiting. 'Pads, why didn't you say you haven't been feeling well?' Remus asked. 'N-Nothing to get excited about Moony' 'Anything else Mr. Black?' ⌠I've been a little dizzy today■ he answered with his eyes closed. 'Alright boys you are all late to class now I will take care of it this time but next time you come here and are late you will have to face the consequences.'

Madame Pomfrey wrote them a note to enter their lesson and the left sadly, promising Sirius that they would be back after classes were over. She turned back to Sirius looking concerned. 'Mr. Black, It looks like pneumonia, and a bad case too, You may need more care than I can give.' Sirius opened his eyes looking up into madame Pomfrey's worried eyes tears filling them. 's nothing to get so upset about' He replied knowing that she indeed cared for the children she looked after.

Madame Pomfrey wiped the tears from her eyes and instructed Sirius to ' Stay under the cover and rest.' She would later speak to the headmaster about him and see what could be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius sat up quickly not able to breath properly. Madame Pomfrey was in her office with professor Dumbledore. Sirius knew they were talking about him. The office door opened and both the School Nurse and Headmaster walked out and over to his bed.

'Mister Black, how are you feeling ?' Sirius closed his eyes a a wave of nausea swept over him and moaned, leaning against the headboard. Madame Pomfrey made a small sound, and Dumbledore sat down in the chair next to him.

'Sirius, Madame Pomfrey and I have been talking, we have decided that we will need to contact your parents you may need to be moved to the hospital. We need their permission or for them to come and take you themselves.

Sirius opened his eyes.'Is it really that bad Professor?'

'Not yet, but there is a possibility it will get worse.' Madame Pomfrey rushed into her office to get the breathing machine and was back at the bed side within seconds.

'Mr. Black, I want you to use this, it will help you breathe.' Sirius opened his eyes and took the small device in his hand.

'You have to put it in your mouth then turn it on and breathe in.' She instructed him. Sirius did what he was told and a white mist came out of the machine. Sirius began to cough violently.

'keep using it until the mist is gone.' Madame Pomfrey added as Dumbledore stood up.

'I need to go and contact your parents.' He turned to walk out when he heard Sirius whisper, 'As if Mum and dad would care anyway.'

Dumbledore sighed but kept walking.

James and Remus walked into the hospital wing from their last class of the day. The boys were not surprised to see the nurse fussing around Sirius's bed. They walked over to their friend's bed.

'Hey Pads, how are you feeling any better, is there anything we can do for you?' Sirius coughed.

'I'm fine guys, where's Wormtail anyway'  
'Dinner,' Both boys said together.  
' Should've known' Sirius said again coughing. 'You sure you're alright Pads?' 'I'll be just fine.' Sirius laid down slowly. James turn to Madame Pomfrey. 'What's wrong with him?' 'I am afraid Mister Black has got Pneumonia, a very bad case' She said sadly.

'But you can help him right?' James asked his voice shaking.  
Madame Pomfrey sighed 'Maybe but there is a chance I can't help, if he gets any worse.' 'Give him a potion or something, can't you?' 'I'm afraid, Mister Potter, that potions don't cure everything, You boys have five minutes'  
'Five minutes!' James exclaimed angrily and Madame Pomfrey turned around. 'Yes, Mister Potter, five minutes Mister Black needs to rest.' Having said this, the nurse left. 'Calm down Prongs' Remus said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sirius sat up. 'What's gotten into you James?' 'Well I don't want to really worry you but, my cousin Annabell, She died from pneumonia when we were kids. I just don't want to lose one of the best friends I've ever had'

'Prongs, you're not losing anyone Padfoot will be fine be positive'  
' I know Moony, it's just hard for me to-' James stopped as Sirius coughed hard. 'Pads, are you sure you're OK?' James asked worriedly.  
'fine' Sirius smiled weakly.  
The three boys talked for a while, and with a promise that James and Remus would return the next day left.

Sirius was about to drift off into a much needed sleep, when Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore came in and Sirius sat up.  
'Please, Mister Black, Lie down you really do need to rest.' Madame Pomfrey said trying to keep her voice calm.  
'Well Sirius, How are you feeling today?' Dumbledore asked trying to sound pleasant.

'Fine Professor.'

' I spoke to your parents, Sirius I'm afraid I have a little piece of bad news for you'

A/n: sorry about the chapter the lateness and such but I hope you enjoy it


	3. Chapter 3

'Can't say I'm surprised Sir.' Sirius said tiredly.

'Well I am sorry to say that your parents have decided against sending you to the hospital, if in fact you do get worse.'

'Like I said Sir I'm not surprised' Sirius began to cough once again this time he was sure he tasted blood and he reached for a tissue.

Madame Pomfrey whimpered as she looked at him and he realized that she saw the blood through the tissue.

He moaned as he felt the crushing pain in his chest.

'Mister Black, what is it?' Sirius hesitated then replied quietly,  
'Nothing. I'm just tired' The Nurse and Headmaster looked at each other.

'Poppy could you excuse us for a moment please?' Dumbedore asked pleasantly.  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and went into her office.

'Sirius, you must tell us if something is bothering you'

Sirius was at this time in almost unbearable pain from his chest.  
After several minutes, Sirius finally told the headmaster about the pain.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and with a heavy sigh told Sirius,

'I'm going to get misters Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew they can keep you company while I figure out what our next step is.' Having said this he left Sirius to his thoughts.

'Well,' thought Sirius. 'It's not surprising. I know they hate me, but how can I tell Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail?'

This was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Sirius woke after what seemed to be only moments to voices whispering and opened his eyes.

Peter, James and Remus stood beside the bed talking to each other, their backs turned to him.

Sirius sat up slightly and coughed hard, they turned to look at him.  
'Hey Pads, how are you feeling today?' Remus asked and Sirius could hear true concern in his voice.

Sirius didn't want to worry them but knew he had to say something.

'Sirius, what is it?' James asked worriedly, Sirius sighed.

'Dumbledore wanted to talk to my parents about taking me to the hospital if I get worse but they said no'  
The boys looked at each other for a moment.

'That's just wrong, I don't know what kind of parents they think they are but-'

James raged before Remus put his hand on his shoulder.

'Easy Prongs, I know it isn't fair but there's nothing we can do right now. Just settle down Padfoot doesn't need to be upset like this right now.'

'those,' James thought for a moment but just couldn't think of a strong enough word for Sirius's parents.

'Calm down James, You will get us kicked out!' Remus said sternly.

'I can't help it Moony, Someone needs to do something, they think they're so great and they don't even care about their own son'

'James, it's really not a big deal, I doubt it will happen anyway.' Sirius said trying to calm his friend.

' not a big deal, Padfoot, your life is not a big deal?'

'It's not going to go that far is what I am trying to tell you'

'But on the off chance that it does get worse, what do you plan on doing then?'

'I will cross that bridge when I come to it Prongs.' Sirius was getting a little upset.

James sighed and began to walk away.  
Remus gave Sirius a worried look and was about to say something when Sirius began to cough.

Padfoot, I-'

'Go on Remus just go.' Sirius said through his coughing.

After everyone had gone, Sirius leaned back. He knew his friends would be upset but he hadn't counted on James being angry with him and leaving.

It was not unusual that Peter kept quiet and left with James without so much as a goodbye.

Peter was after all a follower not a leader like Sirius and James.

Sirius settled down onto his back, just as Dumbledore came in with madame Pomfrey.

'Mister Black, are you feeling any better, where are your friends?'

'My friends are gone. James is angry at me, I told them what happened and James got angry and left, Peter followed and Remus wanted to stay but I told him to go' Sirius said trying to sit up but Madame Pomfrey put a hand on his shoulder.

'You need to rest Mr. Black'

'I can't breathe' He said getting irritated by his illness.

Inside the Gryffindor common room James sat in the armchair thinking about Sirius and how upset he had been when he left him.

He decided to get Remus and Peter so they could see him before they had to be in for the night. 'Do you think he'll want to see me Moony?'

'You're his best friend, James of course he will' Remus tried to be comforting.

Back at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster were talking

'We've got to do something Albus he needs to be in the hospital. There is little we can do for him here he's getting worse.'

'I know Poppy, but without permission we can not go against the parents' wishes.'

They turned to look at the boy,'There is one thing we may be able to do for him, tomorrow, I will contact a friend of mine and She can come take a look at him and maybe she can give him medicine that I can not prescribe'

'Sirius what do you think?' Dumbledore asked his voice almost pleading for him to say yes.

Sirius nodded just before the violent coughing started.

Suddenly Sirius gasped for air and then was quiet, Poppy rushed over to him taking out her stethoscope and listening to his heart and lungs.

She found his heartbeat to be slower than it should be and his skin to be clammy.

She leaned over him listening to his labored breathing, he was barely breathing on his own it was a moment before the nurse and headmaster heard the door open and saw the three boys looking at them in horror.

AN: there is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the lateness. Please review thank you to every one who did review up until now.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's h-happening?" James asked panicked looking from Sirius to the nurse. Peter and Remus remind silently staring. James received no answer. Instead Remus grabbed his shoulder rooting to the spot as the boys looked on. It had taken several minutes for Sirius to breathe better.

James walked slowly over to the bed where Sirius laid quietly

"I'm sorry Pads. For giving you s hard time it really isn't your fault at all. I just worry about you is all. We-we all do there was no excuse for it" James managed to keep a calm tone in his voice.

Sirius looked up into James's eyes and smiled slightly. "It's alright James I understand, Friends since the beginning of time and inseparable from then until eternity. I'd feel like that if it were any of you lying here." Sirius said weakly.

Only a moment later Regulus Black strode in with professor Dumbledore. "You will find Sirius over near Madame Pomfrey's office, You must not cause stress or tension with his friends or Sirius. Keep in mind Mr. Black your brother needs to rest." Dumbledore said pointing the way for Regulus.

"Thank You headmaster, I shan't cause any trouble you have my word" Regulus traveled down the walkway but was met by James who out of concern for his friend wanted a word with him.

"James." Regulus said simply looking directly into the older boy's eyes. James could have sworn he saw genuine concern in Regulus's gray eyes but decided to talk to him anyway.

"Look Regulus, Sirius is well-"

"He's ill I'm aware of that I met Professor McGonagall in the hall this evening and she informed me of the situation. I want to see my brother if you don't mind" Regulus said calmly.

"I have no right at all to stand between brothers, however I wanted to make something clear, Do not agitate him and do not agitate us. We hold our tongues if you will, for Sirius's sake deal?" James extended his hand as if to try to shake Regulus's hand. Regulus took a moment to think. Given James's reputation at school and the view his parents had instilled in him about the Potters, he wasn't sure if James and his friends could be trusted. Still it did seem the only way to get him to move out of the way and so Regulus shook James hand. "Deal" Regulus confirmed as James nodded and walked with the Slytherin boy over to his brother.

Once Regulus was at his brother's side James offered him a chair and he sat silently for a moment before speaking in a hushed voice never making eye contact with Sirius.

"Hello Brother, i-it has been a while hasn't it, how are you feeling?" The Marauders were shocked by the behavior, Sirius most of all and was unsure how to respond to the tone of his voice. Regulus sounded somewhat scared and ashamed.

Sirius was reminded of times when he was very young and it had been his job as the eldest to protect his baby brother. Although he would never say it out loud, Sirius still loved his brother and would always protect him as best he could.

"I'm alright Reg I -"

"Don't downplay this Sirius," Regulus said bring his gaze to meet Sirius's at last. James look at Remus who shrugged but they kept silent giving the brothers time to talk.

"Reg, I- why are you here, mum and dad disowned me I'm out of the family you should-" again Sirius was interrupted

"what be happy. Well I most certainly am not, I came because you Sirius are my big brother and and I love you, There I said it. You've worried about me all my life now I suppose it is my turn to worry."

Sirius allowed himself a half smile. "Okay Reg, you really want to know how I feel, I would like for you to look at me when I say this Reg because I need you to know it's true" Regulus looked into his brother's eyes. There was a short coughing fit before Sirius began to speak and James had given him a glass of water.

"Reg, I feel better in a way. You on your own came here to see me, I love you too baby brother and no matter what the out come of this illness is I want you to always know I may have abandoned mum and dad but never you." Tears were forming in Regulus's eyes as he stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Sirius who returned the hug.

When Regulus released him and sat back down James opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a loud snore coming from wormtail who had sat down on the floor and fallen asleep. Remus began to chuckle. James looked down at the smaller boy and sighed "guess that's how he felt about it" James stated and everyone shared a laugh until Sirius once again began to cough harshly.

"So what is Madame Pomfrey giving you to help Sirius?"

Regulus inquired. James and Remus looked down at their feet. "Reg, Dumbledore and Pomfrey are doing the best they can I get breathing treatments and a lot of rest-"

"You will need more than that for pneumonia I should think"

Regulus said then realized what was happening. "you are doing it again Sirius" He said coolly.

"What am I doing?" Sirius gasped his body was beginning to hurt once more.

"Hiding something from me"

James sighed but it was Remus that spoke "you may as well tell him Sirius, can't protect him like this forever"

"He is right Sirius you've always been strong for me, it does not make you weak to show others you aren't well."

"Okay then, Madame Pomfrey thinks I may need to go to a hospital,"

"But you will get better there Sirius what is the problem why were you hiding that?"Regulus's worry increased.

"Mum and Dad don't want that to happen and I've got a few months until I'm of age so that won't happen." Sirius explained patiently before Regulus could reply Madame Pomfrey rushed them out the boys said good night and all made the promise to visit the following day. Once outside of the hospital wing, James Remus and Peter said goodbye to Regulus and they all began the silent walk to their dorms.

Regulus was thinking of his brother the entire way back to Slystherin. Once in the dorm room he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling wishing he could help Sirius. Then a plan came to him suddenly and he grinned he knew what he had to do. He got up quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a quill, parchment, and some ink and set to work.

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for their patience and for sticking with the story. I apologize for the wait. I've recently lost my father and it's been very difficult for me. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this and my other stories and thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius sat up in bed instantly he felt lightheaded , he pushed the blanket off and groaned.

This fever was really getting to him.

Sirius was glad everyone had gone for the night, He didn't like that his friends and brother knew the extent of his illness and he hated himself for not being strong enough to hide it.

Madame Pomfrey had been in to check on him for the night giving Sirius time to himself, He reached for the goblet of water on his bedside table and he sipped slowly before laying back for the night. He still could not believe hat Regulus had come to visit.

Sirius had never thought his younger brother still loved him or cared what would happen to him. Sirius fell asleep smiling at the thought of his brother and the chance to have Regulus in his life.

When morning came Sirius was awakened by Madame Pomfrey for his medicine and breathing treatment as was the normal routine. Sirius had had a hard time waking up that morning, he felt absolutely exhausted and drained but Madame Pomfrey helped him as best she could. After he had taken his medicine the nurse insisted that he try to have some broth and tea, which he took very little of and fell asleep

until just about lunch when once again his friends and brother visited.

"Hey Pads, how are you feeling?" James asked as the boys gathered around the bed and James motioned for Regulus to take the chair so that he was closest to the bed. Sirius didn't bother trying to sit up this time. "Tired, as always." Sirius replied simply. "I imagine it would be tiring to be so very ill brother" Regulus chimed in looking at Sirius worriedly.

"Reg, it's going to be-" "Sirius if you tell me it's alright and stop worrying about you, Merlin help me I will-" "Hey, did you hear about the Quidditch match Pads, against RavenClaw?" Remus interjected trying to change the subject and avoid an argument .

"No Remus I haven't. Please tell me who won?" James puffed out his chest proudly. "We did of course, oh but it was close. James really had to fight for it."

" Well Brother it's been great seeing you again but lunch break is nearly over and I've got Slughorn next, I shall see you tonight' Regulus said standing up and heading to the door.

"Whoa, Reg, You're going to blow off the slug club dinner tonight, were you not looking forward to it?" Remus asked and Regulus turned to face him. "What," Sirius asked trying to breathe easy. "n-no Reg, go don't skip it to be here. I know how much you like going to those parties. Don't let me hold you back" Sirius urged coughing hard and James handed him a glass of water, which he sipped slowly.

Regulus sighed. "Let me make it clear Sirius, You are certainly not nor have you ever held me back from anything. You were the one encouraging me to do the things I wanted to do. I am stopping myself from going . You are my Brother, My blood. You are first. Brothers before the slug club. Not another word about it. I shall see you tonight!" Regulus said leaving the marauders speechless.

Just then they heard voices coming from just outside the door.

Author note: Sorry I know its a bit short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. thanks for reading

Sirius sat up as quickly as he could and Regulus went back to his chair. The voices belonged to Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Black himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys sat silently listening to the conversation but couldn't make out many words. Sirius turned to Regulus "what is dad doing here Reg?' Sirius whispered but Regulus could only shake his head. The Hospital wing door opened and the two men stepped in.

"I am happy to see that the arrangements are being made, but you really must forgive me Albus, I should like to see my son if you don't mind."Orion Black was a tall man with black hair and the signature family feature of gray eyes and pale completion. His expression was unreadable. Regulus began to feel nervous now realizing what must have happened, but whatever the consequences

Regulus would face them bravely as Sirius would. After all his brother needed his help.

"I certainly understand Orion, You are welcome to take all the time you need I shall be in my office if you need me. Feel free to come up after your visit so we can work out the details" Dumbledore gestured him closer to his son and left.

Orion approached the group of boys, in his hand Regulus noticed a piece of parchment as he stopped beside the bed Regulus, following what he had been taught about respecting his elders instinctively stood to allow his father to sit.

Orion nodded to his youngest son as he sat down. No one spoke and the room remained silent for several moments until Orion began to speak. " I was contacted by the headmaster today, what an interesting conversation we had. When I got here I was handed this piece of parchment. Regulus Arcturus Black what the hell were you thinking?" Orion was obviously frustrated at his son.

Regulus was nervous he had not thought the plan out as thoroughly as he had believed. "Well Father I-I was-" Regulus was at a loss for the answer.

"It was my fault." Sirius said sitting up straighter which made it difficult to catch his breath. Orion turned his attention to Sirius.

"really, well tell me then Sirius, what is this?

Sirius had no idea what his brother had done or what was on the parchment but wanted to protect him. Before Sirius could answer Regulus felt as though he had gained a very small amount of courage and spoke.

"It was me Father, thank you brother for wanting to protect me but I must deal with Father on the matter at hand, after all it was my idea. Sirius didn't know about this, didn't put me up to anything, but I did it because even though you and Mother despise Sirius...I don't and he needs to-"

Orion held up a hand to silence his son.

"Regulus I am aware of all that but you are wrong to say I despise Sirius. Yes your mother does but no not I. I was upset because your mother was the one who got to the post first and if she had opened the letter, she would have known I hadn't written it and so would have harmed you for helping your brother. That quill can copy hand writing but not spell for you." Seeing that Sirius and the other boys were confused Orion handed the letter to Sirius.

"This Sirius is what your brother has tried to do for you so that you would be well."

Sirius looked over the page and read aloud:

Headmaster,

I Orion Black give permission to have Sirius Orion Black treated in a hospital as they see nessassary and as soon as possible.

Thank you for alerting me to this situation,

Mr. Orion Black

Sirius upon finishing the letter had no words, he was shocked if their mother had found out Regulus would have been punished severely and yet he had to smile at his brother's spelling.

"nessassary, really Reg, and Dad never signs a letter Black"

Orion sighed. "Dumbledore is not easily fooled Regulus, he knew that was not my letter. We-"

"So you will let Sirius die?" Regulus asked angrily.

"No Regulus , as it happens I myself was writing a similar letter. Sirius will be going to the hospital for treatment. I am actually quite proud of both of you. Sirius who was strong enough to break away from the family and you, with the courage to stand by him when he needs it most."

James was stunned unable to speak, all this time Mr. Black had been so harsh with Sirius said terrible things to him and yet here he was at his son's side proud?

Remus had not met Sirius' family but found this situation interesting after hearing stories.

"Now then, Sirius how are you feeling?" Orion asked placing a hand on Sirius head. "That's a hell of a fever you have Sirius."

"Uh yeah it -it is but I feel okay right now. Just tired" Sirius answered.

Orion smiled sadly "Of course you are tired, I will go up to Dumbledore's office and finish the arrangements for you to be moved. In the meantime, it is very important that you rest, I shall check on you later." Orion said. He said goodbye and exited the hospital wing.

James,Remus and Regulus also had to leave for classes as lunch was very nearly over.

"See you soon Pads, get some rest and feel better." James said quietly.

"Glad you dad decided to help you, take it easy Sirius" Remus added as he and James also left. Leaving the brothers to say goodbye.

"Sirius, Promise me that you will get well. I need you Brother."

"Promise to try my hardest Reg. You have my word upon our bond as brothers that I will try"

Regulus smiled and began to walk away but heard Sirius call him back.

"Reg, thank you for what you did for me, it was very brave"

Regulus smiled. "Brothers are supposed to help each other and I'm happy to have done it, whatever the punishment would have been Brother, I want you to know that I would have faced it gladly so that you would get well. Rest now, I will return later." Regulus left Sirius to sleep once more, His amazement at Regulus's actions stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep.

Hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius woke to find Orion asleep in the chair next to him. It wasn't long until Regulus joined them. Sirius realized it had to be late "Ah, awake I see. Breathing trouble?" The younger brother asked.

"Some. S'to be expected though. Suddenly Sirius remembered hearing something about a party Professor Slughorn was having that Regulus was supposed to go to and the conversation the brothers had not long ago. "So, did you really-' Regulus shot him a look. He knew what Sirius was asking. "You didn't believe me when I said I wasn't going to that party" He said simply. Getting no reply he continued. "Well that is a shame because I was here with you brother. You can even ask your friends they were here too."

"My apologies" Sirius said coughing. Regulus sighed. "Oh no need for apologizing Sirius, it doesn't matter. But don't be too sure I am as heartless as I seem, after all I did write that letter and I did come to see you of my own free will." he added with a side glance. "I know you did and I am grateful. Old habits Reg, you know what they say about them." Sirius yawned. Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yes I've heard," Regulus walked to the side opposite is father and sat in the chair that Sirius realized wasn't there before. How long had they both been there? He thought to himself.

"Father stayed so he could be with you when they move you a little later, He's worried, you know." Sirius did know somehow, something in him knew from the moment Orion set foot inside the hospital wing. Why else would he have come, of course a part of Sirius also believed the reason was to protect Regulus, the 'favorite son' Sirius gave no reply. There followed several moments of silence in which neither brother made eye contact, seemingly purposely.

"Potter sends his best wishes. He would have come in but as I hear it he had to be somewhere last night and he told me that you would understand. He-" It took only a minute for Sirius to realize he must have missed the transformation. He didn't think however that he had slept so long. Last night, that would put him somewhere in early morning just about the time James and Peter would be leaving Remus for Madame Pomfrey to help him back from the willow.

As if cued, Madame Pomfrey opened the doors as quietly as she could while helping Remus over to the bed wrapped in a blanket. He laid in the bed silently the pain evident on his face. Cuts covered the visible parts of his body. Sirius never did like to see his friends in pain. No one deserved what Remus had to deal with. Not even his worst enemy. Well he may not care if it were Snape but no one else. Okay maybe his Mother he added to his thought.

"Your friend looks like he got into a fight with something big...and lost" Regulus commented slightly curious about the events that lead to such a state,

"Nip it Reg, it's none of your concern. Remus has enough to deal with without you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong" Sirius growled angrily.

"Okay Brother, I am sorry, calm down irritation is not going to help your condition"

Sirius grabbed Regulus by his shirt collar and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Nor will it help yours if you don't stop causing it, leave it alone Reg." Sirius warned. Regulus threw his hand up surrendering.

"Alright Sirius consider the matter dropped. I was only saying-"

"well don't" Sirius coughed this time the pain was the worst he had ever felt.

The sound woke Orion who was immediately alarmed.

"take it easy Sirius. Relax. You will be feeling better soon, everything is set up for you to be moved in a very short time. Try to rest." Orion soothed. Sirius closed his eyes and did in fact fall asleep.

Upon opening his eyes Sirius realized his surroundings had changed. He was no longer in the castle, a faint beeping at his side caught his attention and when he moved he felt something attached to his chest. He looked down. Small stickers had been pressed on to him and were connected to wires leading to the source of the sounds.

Sirius raised a hand to touch them but saw that a thin tube was connecting his arm to a transparent bag which held clear liquid "what the-" he began looking around curiously. The room was white and smelled funny, Sirius hated that smell. "Good after noon Sirius how are you feeling?" Sirius looked toward the voice. There standing next to him was Albus Dumbledore. "Starting to feel better I think though I do feel a bit dizzy" Sirius admitted Dumbledore nodded. "a side effect of your current medication nothing to be concerned about." He answered in a quiet tone. "Your father will return shortly, he stepped out not a moment before you wakened, The Doctors have informed him of your condition and he has permitted me to alert you to it." Dumbledore sat down next to the bed.

"we already know what's wrong with me though. I just want to know when I can get out of here." Sirius said attempting to sit up"

"Sirius you must not over tire yourself. Pneumonia is worsened by not getting enough rest and over doing things. The doctors have recommended complete rest for several days. Double pneumonia can become something more concerning, which is where yours was taking you. Your brother's letter helped to speed things along when it forced me to contact your father." Dumbledore explained.

"Regulus saved my life then." Sirius said slowly "it would appear that way Sirius." Dumbledore confirmed. Sirius sat in stunned silence. So much could have gone wrong with his brother's plan. Regulus had meant it. If she had ever found out His Mother may actually kill Regulus for saving his life, it was not only a one way ticket to being blasted off the family tapestry but out of bring "the good son" and with his mother's temper Sirius would put nothing past her. He owed Regulus his life.

Dumbledore was about to continue when there was a soft knock at the door and Regulus walked in seemingly unnerved by the place. "I do not understand how these people can stay in a place like this it is so... I can not even come up with the right word. A new one shall have to be invented Merlin's beard." Sirius laughed suddenly. Dumbledore himself was smiling but offered the brothers time to themselves, claiming he needed to attend to some work since Sirius was no longer alone.

"Don't you know what a hospital is Reg, 'these people' don't have much of a choice. It's not a bloody resort." Sirius said chuckling. Regulus sighed. "yes well, be that as it may this place is horrid and what is that smell?" Sirius shook his head. "Have a seat little brother, visit a while." Sirius gestured to the chair Dumbledore had occupied moments before and Regulus took the invitation. It was then that Sirius noticed a red envelope in hid brother's hand.

"I believe I shall, thank you. So how are you feeling?" Regulus asked absentmindedly playing with the object in his hand. "Grateful and Lucky to have you Reg." Regulus tilted his head curiously. He was obviously not told and perhaps it was Sirius who was meant to have this talk with him.

"What are you on about, has the fever gotten to you, older brothers are not supposed to say such things out loud, it threatens the connection." Regulus said now trying even harder to keep up his rigid act.

"No one's told you about what the doctors have said on my health then?" Sirius asked relaxing more into the pillow. Regulus seemed worried now. "What did they say?" Sirius grinned. "Not all that much Reg, just that-" He paused for effect. Regulus moved to the end of his seat "Sirius you'd better tell me right now. I'm not messing around!You tell me right now or I'll -" "Oh Reg, Mr. Proper has stepped out I see" Regulus realized what he had done a d stopped trying to regain his image. He cleared his throat. "Enough nonsense Sirius what news do you have": "Give it up Reg, You lost I. You don't need to be that way with me, save it for mum and dad. You'll have enough trouble as it is if mum hears what you've done." "Well what have I done then Sirius I don't understand"

"You saved my life Reg. Literally, Doctors said I was getting worse and if you hadn't written Dumbledore, I would probably not live much longer" Sirius smiled "Thank you Reg. Of course you know now that I owe you my life by wizard's honor. So whatever you need whenever-" Regulus grabbed Sirius's hand "No Sirius you don't owe me anything at all, I mean it. We are brothers, that's what we do, care for each other" Suddenly he remembered the envelope in his other hand. "This, this is for you Sirius but please wait until I leave to open it" Regulus handed him the envelope, Sirius' name written in elegant letters. Sirius promised to wait and the two brother no longer rigid or angry sat and talked. Catching up on all Sirius had missed in Regulus' life since having to leave. There was laughter and tears from the younger boy. No matter what Regulus did Sirius was still his big brother and would always love Regulus and Reg, in return would always find a way to his brother no matter what the cost to himself.

Sirius sighed lying in his old room at number 12 Grimauld place. "Oh Reg, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. You are still in my heart, now and always."Sirius whispered into the quiet dark room. In Sirius' hand sat the red envelope from that long ago day Sirius hadn't looked at it in years. Slowly he opened it up and revealed a letter written by Regulus.

Dearest Sirius,

As long as I can remember, You have been the one on my side when everyone else around me abandons me and I am left with nothing, You stand at my side ready to fight for me and guide me. Even now after all that has happened between us. You've always said that we all have choices to make. Mum made hers to call you a blood traitor and ask for me to join her in this belief.

Blood traitor and rewarded or brother and discarded .

I choose Brother.

I will make you proud

All my love ,

Regulus

Sirius smiled yet despite this tears fell. "I love you Reg, and you have made me proud... more than you'll ever know. I've learned your secret Reg. You truly were very brave. Sirius sat the note down on his bedside table and laid down for the night and reached over to his lamp, turned out the light and was asleep almost immediately. After all he had to see Harry off in the morning, He couldn't be late for that.

An: well it's finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and has given continued support to my writings.


End file.
